Plant diseases cause a lot of damage to crops, especially to food and fiber, which can meet the human demand for basic agricultural products, such as fruits, vegetables, cotton, rice, corn, wheat, soybeans and so on. To kill or inhibit the growth of bacteria and to avoid or reduce the damage to crops is an effective way to improve agricultural production. Therefore, it is necessary to constantly develop more effective novel fungicides.
As we all know, pyrazole amide compounds such as tolfenpyrad and tebufenpyrad are used as insecticides and acaricides, as well as some pyrazole amide compounds reported in the following literatures: CN1927860A, CN1919838A, CN1091426A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,453, WO2002083647A, etc. However, the insecticidal and fungicidal activity of some compounds of this kind were disclosed in CN1919838A, CN1091426A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,453 and WO2002083647A, but the uses as agricultural fungicide of the pyrazole amide compounds having general formula of the present invention had not been reported in prior art.